Somewhere Only We Know
by Gleefan123
Summary: Hey, So sorry for deleting this story but I'm reposting it. : When Rachel and Blaine both find themselves single, a budding friendship is in the halls of William Mckinley high School. But, will it turn into something more... Sorry I suck at summaries. A massive thank you to my amazing friend NightReaderTillDawn who has helped me out so much with this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. No matter how much I want to.**

**Hi, to my old readers I apologise for deleting my story. But I'm reposting again and writing more chapters. And I have a new name! Inventive huh! To new readers I hope you enjoy it. I apologise also for my bad English skills. Blainchel! ;)**

**Somewhere only we know**

**Chapter one**

Rachel smiled at herself as she got herself ready in front of the mirrow, she was just adding the finishing touches to her make-up. Rahel was excited for her date that night, it had been planned for a while and she couldn't wait until she saw her quarterback boyfriend, Finn Hudson. With a curious face she leaned closer to the mirror and inspected her make-up from a closer point of view, beaming as she pulled away when she was satisftied she hadn't made any errors while applying it.

"Take a deep breath." she reminded herself, because no matter how many dates they went on, she was always as nervous as the last, "It's going to be perfect." she muttered under her breath, smiling at herself when the doorbell rang. She grinned and ran downstairs, being careful not to slip on the way down, before pulling the door open.

As Finn lead Rachel to his car, things didn't seem right. Normally they would be holding hands or linking arms, but today Finn was a little ahead of Rachel and had only muttered a small "Hello." when she had opened the door, he had barely looked her in the eyes at all.

"Finn, what's wrong?" she asked curiously, causing Finn to suddenly stop and turn, glancing at her face before looking at the ground again.

He let out a huge sigh, "I can't do this Rachel." he stated and the only responce from Rachel he got was a look of confusion, causing Finn to become frustrated. "Don't you see Rachel? The only reason I went out with you was to make Quinn jealous..." he then sighed, "I thought I was starting to fall for you... But at the start of the week it hit me that, well, I'm not in love with you."

Rachel searched his face for any kind of resentment or remorse, but she couldn't see any. Maybe it was because it wasn't there, or maybe it was because the tears forming in her eyes clouded her vision. Then Finn carried on, "I'm sorry but I'm in love for the feeling that I can get just about any girl I want." he told her a little proudly and he straightened his back and broadened his shoulders, "I'm sorry."

Rachel's head felt like it was spinning and she was sure that she was swaying slightly on the spot, 'He used you.' was all her brain kept on telling her and at lightning speed, 'He used you. He used you.' and it got louder and louder with every second. Eventually, she let her tears fall, knowing that it would make her make-up run but she didn't care, "F-Finn... Why?" she sobbed out.

Finn's expression was cold as he rolled his eyes at her, suddenly remembering how much of a drama queen she could be at times "Oh don't be so dim. I want Quinn. So I used the easiest way to get her. She was always so paranoid that I would go off with you." he huffed, "Goodness knows why, you're hardly a worthy competition, especially compared to her. But you were the easiest way to get her attention. I'm sorry I kne-"

He was suddenly cut off from his ramble of an explanation, "Don't. Don't say you're sorry!" Rachel cried out in desperation.

The quaterback sighed and rolled his eyes, "Actually, you're right, I'm not sorry!" he said harshly, "I knew what I wanted and you were just a casualty. Goodbye Rachel." he finished stiffly before climbing into his car and left Rachel alone on her driveway.

Rachel watched the car as it disappeared around the corner, her 'big' date that she had been looking forward to had ended with her heart getting shattered and plummeting miles into the ground. She shrank to her knees and held her face in her hands. After five minutes of constant sobbing, she felt rain drops prick themselves on her body, appropriate for the scene but not for sitting outside in. She pulled herself up and straightened out her outfit before walking back up to the house.

Shakily she pulled her keys back out of her purse and went to slip the right one into the key hole, but her hand slipped and the keys fell down into the guttering, "Fantastic." she scoffed to herself, looking down the gutter with a frown, there was no way she was getting them back anytime soon. Her Dad's were unable to let her into the house, they were busy enjoying a Rosie O'Donnal cruise and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning, which only made the whole situation worse.

With a sigh she leaned against the door of her house, sheltered by the rain ever so slightly. She stood wondering for a moment as to where she would go. Then it hit her. Blaine. She decided to so what she hadn't done in months and that was to go and talk to her second gay best friend. That's if they were still classed as friends. Rachel had been so wrapped up with her relationship with Finn, and Blaine had been so wrapped up in his relationship with Kurt that they hadn't hung out together as much as they would've liked. But Rachel was determined to change that.

Lately, Blaine had been feeling like something wasn't right between himself and Kurt, almost like their relationship had run its course and it was time for a fresh start. He just didn't know how to tell Kurt this, he had had problems opening up before and he never wanted to hurt the other boy and these feelings had made him dread what he was about to do all week long.

When he answered the door to Kurt, he was surprised to see that he looked very serious, which was a lot different to the constantly happy Kurt he always saw. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Kurt, "Blaine, I don't know how to tell you this, but... I think we should end our relationship. I think we've outgrown one another and we should go our own way."

To Kurt's surprise, Blaine let out a huge sigh of relief, "Oh thank you, Kurt." he began gratefully, "I've been trying to tell you that all week, but I just couldn't find the words. That's why I invited you over here. Our relationship was so special to me, but it just... It doesn't have that spark anymore. Are we still friends" he finished smiling as he held out his hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt took his hand, "Friends." he replied, nodding, giving Blaine one last smile before turning to leave.

Blaine had watched Kurt leave and was now in his kitchen, whistling a tune as he felt like he could finally breathe again. A burden had been lifted from his shoulders and he no longer felt guilty about being in a relationship with Kurt. He was now whistling his way around the kitchen, making himself a drink of warm milk - Because believe it or not, drinking it before bed was very relaxing and he had Kurt to thank for it.

As he reached the fridge he heard a knock at the door. He frowned to himself and glanced at the clock, it was nearing 11pm which only made his frown deepen. "Who's that at this hour?" he muttered to himself. He made his way to the door and opened it cautiously, no knowing who it was. But when he saw a distressed looking Rachel his jaw dropped.

Rachel practically fell into Blaine's arms, sobbing into his shoulder, "Blaine, oh Blaine." she cried out, clinging onto him tightly. "Finn... he... Quinn... he... broke... used.. broke... up with me." she choked out inbetween her sobs.

Blaine frowned and started rubbing large, soothing circles on her back, it took him a moment to realise what Rachel had just said and when it his him he took in a deep breath. "Oh Rachel, I'm so sorry..." he said, leading her into the house and away from the cold, dark night."That's just horrible, that man causes nothing but trouble, I'm sure of it. He's going to feel my wrath!" (had to put that in) he thought to himself.

He sat Rachel down and put an arm around her, "Look, tell me everything, I'm here to listen and I always will be." he said quietly, but with a serious look on his face.

After Rachel had explained the situation: How she had gotten ready for her date with a huge amount of excitement, how she had come running to the door when Finn had arrived, how her heart had been broken and finally why and how she had ended up at Blaine's house so very late at night. Blaine looked completely helpless, he didn't have the heart break that she had. And he had also never experienced such heart break either.

He bit his lip softly and watched as Rachel stood up. She went and picked up two wine coolers, then turned to Blaine with a devilish grin, "You know what." she stated, holding her chin up high, "No more tears over that loser! I'm done." she said with finality in her tone, "Now are you going to have a drink with me or what?" with that she handed Blaine one of the drinks with a small smile.

**So, I rushed to rewrite this so I hope it's okay. Also, a massive thank you to my amazing friend NightReaderTillDawn. You are awesome!**

**Please review and much love! x**


	2. Chapter 2 One too many

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the Glee characters. If I did Rachel and Blaine would be together.**

**And I can stop using apostrophes for speech now! I have been shown the speech mark key by my good friend NightReaderTillDawn. No matter how much she slates me. Saying that though, she did give me quite a bit of help to get this chapter flowing more and I really appreciate it! ;)**

"You're Rachel freaking Berry" Said a rather drunk Blaine, his speech slurred as he pointed at Rachel, while the two were sitting on the stools at his parent's mini bar. "Why he would break up with you I don't know. If you were mine..." he began thoughtfully "I would never let you go. I mean seriously Rachel freakin' Berry! I mean... Yeah!" Then Blaine put his arm around his best friend and Rachel responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, Blaine continued. "You're beautiful. Smart. Beautiful... wait..." he paused, confused for a moment "I said that already... Plus, you can, like really sing."

Rachel laughed loudly, looking up at him and leaned in further, resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I..." With a thud, she fell of her chair and onto the floor, making Blaine fall on top of her. "Oopsie, hehe. I think, we fell over." Blaine then sat up a little awkwardly, swaying slightly.

"Yeah... I think we did..." he smiled a toothy grin, trying to stand up. He stumbled and fell over his own feet, then managed to get up, laughing as he picked up another drink.

As Rachel looked up, she couldn't help but grin back at him. She stuck out her arm and motioned for him to help her up. When he did, this time it was Rachel's turn to put her arm round Blaine, almost falling over again but Blaine kept her as stable as he could. "Whoa, watch it Rach. You're like, totally, trippy." This made them fall into another fit of laughs, though neither of them really knew why.

When they had both calmed down enough to speak again, Rachel said "You know, Blaine... you are like, totally awesome... Like, Barbara awesome." She grinned, removing her arm from around him as she clapped her hands together. Blaine nodded his head slowly and shouted, "We are both like, Barbara awesome!" Then Blaine walked forward, fell and stumbled behind the bar eager to get more wine coolers.

Rachel put the drink to her mouth and chucked it down her throat causing her to burp. "Excuse me" She giggled.

Blaine threw his head back and laughed, pointing at her and stating, "You burped." Rachel nodded quickly, putting her arms up and yelled, "I know!" Rachel looked around confused "This isn't my house."

Blaine laughed. "I know Rach, its mine." Rachel looked at him and chuckled. Then an idea struck her "Oh right, you know what... I think... I think I want to play a game."

Blaine nodded "What about truth or dare!?" Rachel looked at him starting to get extremely excited.

"That's my favourite," While chucking her hands up in the air and waving them about for a moment.

The two of them now sat on the floor, their legs crossed and the game board placed inbetween them, Blaine spun the pointer around, ready for the game to begin.

"Right Rach, it landed on dare... dare! So," he thought for a moment, his eyes rolling "I dare you to call up Finn and tell him how much of an actual twat he is." He said almost proud of himself, causing Rachel to giggle "My pleasure".

Rachel picked up her phone and typed in Finn's number, her fingers missing the correct buttons a few times. She waited and then whispered "It's going to voice mail." Then speaking up she said. "Yes... Hello Finn." She started politely, but her tone grew more vicious as she carried on "Just so you know, at first I was upset about us breaking up, but now... I like... don't give a crap. I mean, seriously, you're arrogant, selfish and to be quite frank, a little slow on the up take." Blaine watched her as she spoke, scared of the expression on her face. "I'm so much better without you. I've had so much fun with Blaine now, than I've had with you since we went out." Blaine now smiled a little and lifted his bottle up, winking at Rachel "You know what, I don't like you so, I'm just going to hang up..."

Then Blaine snatched the phone off of her and continued. "Hey douche." He began sourly "I really don't get why Rachel gave you the time of day in the first place." Blaine said while placing one arm round Rachel's back, pulling her into him. "See... This girl right here deserves better." His voice laced with anger "Hell, she's going to do better." He stared into Rachel's eyes and his voice softened as he said "She's amazing, she really, really is and there's no way I'm ever going to let you hurt her again. No way. Not that she would ever let you close enough for you to hurt her again either. I think you're an idiot to be quite honest but still, she's better off with me again to look out for her. Bye Finn." With that Blaine hung up and gave Rachel her phone back. "There you go babe."

Rachel clutched to her ribs as she laughed. "Boy, you really laid into him. I liked it." She said while wiggling her eyebrows."

Blaine smiled and scooted closer to her. "Well if you liked that then just wait until I give him a piece of my mind at school, the prat." Rachel smiled and put her head on his shoulder again.

Rachel looked emotional as she said. "I've really missed you Blaine while, we've been so preoccupied with our ex's. I can't believe we never made time to see each other out of school. Still, can't get too mad, If it wasn't for Kurt, we never would have met." Rachel then lifted her head of Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine looked at her and gave her a hug. "I've missed you to. God, it's getting all serious, let's have another drink and like, continue. Woo! Truth or Dare. My turn!" Rachel had to grip onto any piece of furniture available to stop herself falling over to receive the wine coolers. When she got back she sat down and continued playing.

"Truth" Blaine practically yelled. "Truth, hehe, I got truth, the easy one."

Rachel sighed. "Typical, okay, what do I, want to know? " Rach looked around the room, hoping for inspiration. "I know, I know" She said while waving on arm in the air. "What are your favourite little details about your time with Kurt?"

Blaine scrounged up his eyes as he thought about this. Rachel thought it was really cute. She had to laugh at him. Blaine looked up and grinned at her."I'm sorry Rachel, but I not answering that, patient confidentiality and all that... No... Relationship confidentiality." Blaine nodded his head looking quite proud of himself. Rachel linked arms with him, leaned in really close and stroked his arm.

"Oh come on." She teased. "You can tell me anything," she giggled. "With the amount I've dunk, I probably won't even remember tomorrow."

Blaine joined her giggling. "You're probably right, so you won't mind me no telling then will you. I may tell you one day when were sober. You can ask me another one."

Rachel pouted and used puppy eyes, "Blainey!" She whined. Then she grinned and accepted the fact he wasn't going to tell her. "Okay so..." Then she smiled a devilish smirk. "Tell me your biggest secret."

All of a sudden a very giggly drunk Blaine turned to an emotional drunk Blaine. "Okay, umm, well... The thing is that..." Blaine sighed and looked at Rachel. "I'm not gay, Rachel."

Rachel looked puzzled. "But, you dated Kurt."

Blaine nodded a yes.

"Well I'm not exactly straight ether, I'm bi." Rachel nodded an understanding and lay down placing her head on Blaine's lap.

"How did you know?" She asked, for the moment, not feeling quit so drunk anymore.

"Well, it was after your party actually. When we kissed, It felt nice. But then me and Kurt had a big dispute about it and obviously I started to fall for him. He managed to convince me that this whole bi thing was just because I was feeling insecure about my sexuality. But now that he's out of my system, I know for sure that I'm bi."

Rachel sat up again, looking at him face to face. "So, I'm guessing Kurt wasn't exactly very supportive." Blaine shook his head.

Rachel's face tightened a little and she said. "That's so hypocritical of him. You were so supportive of him when he was going through a tough patch, and you two weren't going out then, there was no reason for him to be insecure. I swear sometimes, that boy only listens to what suits him and nothing else. Oh, when we get back to school I'm going to give him a piece of my mind I..." She looked up to see Blaine smiling at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Blaine replied, while lifting his eyebrows. "I just love seeing you all fired up, It's actually a little funny." He said while wrapping his arms around her. "Oh, I do love you sometimes" he said. Rachel pulled back and put a fake hurt face on and said.

"Only sometimes?"

Blaine laughed. "Okay, you caught me, all the time." Rachel smiled and said. "Better."

While taking a sip from the last wine cooler of many, believe me, Rachel suddenly stood up and panicked. "Blaine what am I going to do? My dad's will kill me if I come home like this."

Blaine stood up and took Rachel's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Relax, you can stay here the night if you want, I can sleep on the sofa" He suggested.

Rachel looked up at him. "Really?" She asked.

Blaine smiled. "Of course Rach."

"But won't your parents mind?" Blaine looked away.

"Please my parents won't even know. I never see them, there always away on business trips or something."

Rachel instinctively pulled him in for a hug and said, "Oh Blaine, sweetie are you okay?" He lightly smiled in responce and nodded his head slowly.

"Okay then," Rachel said in a soothing voice. Then the two of them finished off the wine coolers and then went off to bed.

**Okay so that's it for this chapter. A massive thank you to NightReaderTillDawn for helping me. I hope you enjoyed it, Please Review.**

**Blaine: If you don't review you will feel my wrath, especially you again Finn.**

**Rachel: Too far Blaine, too far**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the Glee characters. If I did, Blaine and Rachel would be together! :D**

**Hello, so I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading! By the way, Italics are characters thoughts.**

**I also want to say another massive thank you to NightReaderTillDawn for helping me out with this story. You really do improve it massively. I guess your Gleefan123's little helper! ;)**

Blaine woke up the next morning, a smile across his face. He rolled over onto his side with a groan, his back aching from how he had been curled up on the couch. His head pounded as a constant reminder of all booze he had drank the previous night. He glanced around the room, on the floor were glass bottles and red plastic cups, scattered around every inch of the floor. Then his eyes laid on the spinner and he shook his head trying to remember what had happened the previous night.

He then remembered Rachel and realised she was the reason why he was lying on the couch in the first place. _Rachel Berry is sleeping in my bed_. He thought to himself offhandedly, but then he scolded himself _Tut, stop it Blaine. You don't like Rachel; she's your best friend_... He stopped, trying to clear his head and mentally slapping himself. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the thought of Rachel lying asleep in his bed. He was a teenage boy, he had urges and thoughts at times, he couldn't help it after all.

After arguing with himself for a few minutes, he pulled himself up using a great amount of effort, wincing as the aching in his back tried to pull him back down onto the couch. Tilting his head, he looked up at the wall to check the time. The clock was slanted to one side, obviously from last night's events. He focused on the clock and managed to make out the time. "Shit!" he cried out in a whisper, his eyes growing wide. "We are going to be so late for school."

He jumped up, only to be repaid by his head pounding again, telling him to take it a little slower. He sat down on the couch, holding his head in his hands. Right_... You have to go wake up your girlfri-your friend now, Blaine_ he thought, shaking his head again and standing.

He exited the living room, slightly shocked as he walked around the house, that hadn't escaped last night's drunken events either. He crept carefully around bottles and cups, one of the bottles having smashed at the bottom of the stairs. Carefully, he tip toed up them, trying not to make any noise so he didn't make his headache worse. When he reached his bedroom door, he put his hand on the handle, then removed it, knocking on it softly.

"Rachel, are you awake. Rachel?" When there was no answer, Blaine walked into his room. He was glad to see that at least one part of the house has survived. Then Blaine looked over at the sleeping girl, lightly snoring. Blaine half-smiled and laughed by exhaling through his nose. _She's so cute. No, stop it Blaine!_ Blaine then rested his forehead on his hand. _You've got to snap out of this. Just act normal. _Blaine then quietly walked over to the bed and gently shook Rachel awake.

Rachel awoke to a big, smiling face. "Good morning gorgeous." Blaine said cheerfully. Rachel smiled back at him. "Good morning handsome," she said with a wink. Blaine knew she was only messing, but it made his heart beat a thousand times a minute. "Aw, look at you you've gone bright red. Confidence Blaine." Rachel said while giggling. Rachel had no idea how on the wrong end of the stick she was. Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, alright Rach." Rachel then rolled over to look at Blaine's bed side clock. "Blaine, what day is it today?" Rachel asked, starting to panic a little. "Thursday" Blaine replied. With this Rachel shot up, but then lay back down again holding her now banging head. Blaine laughed. "Hung-over too, huh? Oh yes, schools going to be fun," Blaine said in a sarcastic tone.

Now Rachel sat up again, this time slower. "Blaine, do you have any idea what time it is?" Rachel whispered while holding her head. She felt sick and her head was really hurting her now. Blaine saw this and felt the pain for her and sat down next to her on the bed. "Come here" Blaine said, while signalling her to rest her head on his lap. When Rachel did so, Blaine started to massage her temples. Rachel started to relax and closed her eyes. Rachel let out a soft sigh, as, she really did feel better. She just needs to get someone to do it all day for her. Blaine smiled. "Don't worry Rachel, we have Glee first thing. I'm sure Mr Schue will let us off." Rachel smiled and opened her eyes. She then lifted her head off Blaine's lap and wrapped him into a tight hug. "Thank you Blaine, for everything." Blaine wrapped his arms around Rachel waist, returning the gesture. "Its fine Rach, anytime, I've really enjoyed myself, and there's no one better that I would rather spend my time with." Blaine reassured her. Though Rachel didn't know just how true it was. She pulled back and smiled a big toothy grin at him and giggled. "Right, we better get ready." Rachel said.

At school, Blaine quickly parked his car into a space. Then he and Rachel raced down the corridors, despite their banging heads. When they were about five meters away from the door, the two stopped and sorted themselves out while regaining their breath. Then the two calmly walked into glee club.

Meanwhile, "So has anyone seen Blaine or Rachel today?" Mr Schue asked. Kurt looked down guiltily, thinking that Blaine and Rachel absence was because he and Finn had broken up with them. Finn just rolled his eyes. He had received the voice mail_. She couldn't wait two minutes before moving on to another guy. A gay guy. How desperate. _Finn thought to himself.

Then Blaine and Rachel walked in. "Sorry were late Mr Schue" They said at the same time, while talking her seats next to each other. _So she stayed the night, what a sleaze. _Finn thought to himself. Mr Schue looked concerned. "Are you okay guys? You look a little of it. Do you think you have a bug?" Finn laughed sourly. "Or drank a little too much alcohol" He said. Santana raised her eyebrows. "Oh please, do you think hobbit and dwarf would even touch alcohol again after what happened at Rachel party. They've not got the stomach for it" Finn smirked "oh yeah well this voice mail says different." He said while loading up the voice mail on his phone.

After the class had listened to the voice mail, they all turned around to look at Blaine and Rachel, mouths hanging open. "Guys" Rachel giggled. "You're going to catch flies" She received no response except by Mr Schue. "I expected better of you two. You're my star performers and you go and get drunk on a school night. Don't you know how stupid you've been? No matter what problems you've faced through the day, alcohol is not the answer." He scolded. Blaine and Rachel winced, closed their eyes and smothered their heads in their hands synchronicity.

Then Blaine looked up, still with his eyes closed and held out his arm with his fingers outstretched in a straight line and rocked it up and down as he said. "We appreciate the lecture Mr. Schue but can you please stop shouting." Mr. Schue looked confused, "I wasn't shouting."

Blaine looked feed up. "Right, sorry sir, I'm a little hung-over." Mr Schue nodded. "I understand." Rachel winced once more. "I take it you to Rachel?" Rachel looked really depressed. Blaine put his arm around Rachel, "too loud, everything's too loud." Then she responded to Blaine by burying her head in his chest.

Kurt saw this and mouthed to Finn across the room, "Since when were they so close." Finn shook his head and shrugged, pretending to be fine with it. After Kurt looked away, Finn stared in anger at Rachel and Blaine. He felt jealous of Blaine and he doesn't even know why. He knew nothing possibly be going on between the two, Blaine's gay. But why did he feel so jealous. He figured he missed the closeness. _But why? _He asked himself. _Maybe I ended things to soon with Rachel..._He pounded. _No, that's not it. I just need to get myself a girlfriend is all. _He convinced himself.

Near the end of glee, Mr Schue gave the members some free time, as long as they stay in the classroom. Finn got up and walked over to a quietly chatting Blaine and Rachel. "Oh my, doesn't this look cosy." Finn said, churlishly. Blaine sighed, "Finn, what the hell do you want?" Finn simpered. "I just want to let you know not to waste your time with Rachel. She's probably the most selfish, spoilt brat I know. So mardy if she doesn't get her own way. She only cares about herself, nobody else. Also to be honest I don't think she can really sing that well." Rachel looked like she was about to burst into tears while Blaine just glared at Finn."Finn, you know that's not true. Just take it back and apologise" Blaine said while standing up trying to reason with him."Oh no, I mean every word of it" Finn said snidely. "Take it back" Blaine demanded, now starting to sound more vicious. This grabbed the rest of the glee clubs attention as well as Mr. Schue's. "Oh hit a nerve there have I" Finn laughed. Finn nodded his head in a challenging way. "Make me." Blaine looked at him disgusted. "You really want to go there?" Blaine asked, incredibly angry now. Finn just smirked at him. Blaine grinned his teeth together. "Right." He said. He lifted his right arm and punched Finn in the jaw.

Finn stumbled backwards, clutching his jaw. "You complete and utter git!" Finn yelled. "What did you do that for?" Blaine looked angrier than ever and yelled. "You asked for it" and with that Blaine stormed out the classroom, Rachel running after him. "Blaine, wait!" She yelled.

Rachel ran down the school halls looking for Blaine. Then she came across a hunched up figure. As she walked closer and then saw it was Blaine. "You silly boy" She said while pulling him into a big bear hug. Blaine wrapped his arms round Rachel while she said, "Thanks for sticking up for me in there... I really appreciated it, but, I think punching him was a bit far, no matter how much I enjoyed it." She said while tightening the hug. Blaine smiled. "Always looking for non-violent ways Rachel?" Blaine teased. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have punched him. I just feel... very... protective over you Rach." Blaine explained. "You're my best friend" He added on quickly. Rachel then tucked her head into the crease in his neck. "That's really sweet." Then she lightly tapped him on his upper arm. "It's time to go back Blaine" Then she stood up, took him hands and pulled him up also.

The two walked back into the room, Blaine looking at the ground, ashamed. Rachel was lightly helping him along the room with a hand on his mid back. When Kurt saw them, he walked, well stormed over. "Blaine, you just punched my brother in the face, why?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up."Well, besides the fact that the guy's a general prick..." Blaine started. Kurt scrunched up his started to scrunch up his face, but then immediately stopped. He did not want wrinkles at this young age. "Blaine, just because he maybe get on your case a lot is no reason to hit someone. Just because he was protective of me in the past... It's just no reason for violence." Kurt explained. Blaine slowly bobbed his head. "Yeah, well done Kurt." Then Blaine stopped bobbing and continued. "But, surprisingly this isn't about you Kurt. Your jerk of a brother just came up to us and started to bitch about Rachel to me. So... I punched him. I'm sorry Kurt but I'm not having that."

Kurt was about to walk away when Rachel lightly grabbed his arm. "Actually Kurt, can we talk please?" Rachel asked politely. "Sure" Kurt replied. Rachel face turned from a smile to just no emotion. "I just wanted to know why you weren't supportive of Blaine when he told you he was bi? And why you tried to convince Blaine that he wasn't?" Kurt quickly turned to look at Blaine. "Oh, please don't tell me you're going for the whole bi thing again. You're gay Blaine." Blaine tilted his head back a little. "How do you know what I am Kurt. Come on Rachel were done here." The bell rang and Blaine placed on arm around Rachel's shoulders' and walked out to Rachel's locker. While he was waited for Rachel to gather her books for her next lesson, he couldn't help but smile when he saw a picture of him and Rachel, blue tacked to the door from Rachel's party. Blaine pointed to the picture. "Best Party ever." He laughed. "Yeah" Rachel laughed along. "Well" She continued. "Glee was certainly eventful." Blaine chucked. "Just a tad. Rach I've got to get to class, your caching a ride back with me right?" He asked. Rachel nodded and the two headed off to class.

After school had finished, Blaine dropped Rachel off at home. Rachel gave him a hug before she got out the car. "Thanks for everything. See you tomorrow." "Cya" Blaine responded. When Rachel had gone through her door Blaine felt safe to say, "Love you." Then Blaine realised what he just said and put his head in the palms of both hands for a moment or two then drove home himself.

Rachel walked through her door to see her two dads standing at the door, both tapping their feet with their arms crossed waiting for her. They had a stern look on their face when Leroy asked. "And where were you last night young lady?"

**So that's it for that chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it and once again a big thanks to NightReaderTillDawn for helping me.**

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the Glee characters. If I did, Blaine and Rachel would be together! :D**

**Hello, so I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading! Also another big thank you to NightReaderTillDawn for helping me!**

**Chapter four**

"So, go on then." Hiram pushed, breaking the silence that had fallen between Rachel and her Dad's. He put his hand down on the counter and leaned forward slightly, giving her an intense glare.

Rachel sighed deeply and put her hands together in a praying motion before looking at Hiram and Leroy, "Okay, but please don't get too mad at me," she started, looking at the both of them hopefully but she gained no response. "So… Yesterday, Finn broke up with me. I was upset and I managed to drop my key down the drain and you were both out… So I went to Blaine's… Turns out Kurt and Blaine broke up too and to ease everything, we had a drink… or two." She explained, trying to make her manner as polite as she possibly could.

Leroy bit his lip and nodded slowly, "I'm sorry that Finn broke up with you, Honey. But why didn't you come home?" he asked, causing Rachel to hang her head in disappointment.

"Well… One drink lead to another, which then lead to another and another. You get the picture," she said, shaking her head slightly, "Anyway, we both got a little drunk and I was scared to come home so Blaine kindly let me stay the night. I didn't want you to see me like that." She finished in a quiet mumble.

Hiram shook his head at the floor and then looked back at Rachel, his ace was stern as he stared, "We are very disappointed in you, young lady. You said you would never touch a drop." He said accusingly, but then his voice softened, "But I guess you're safe. Blaine's gay right?"

Rachel stopped and looked worried for a second before hiding the expression on her face from her dad's "Not exactly," she said slowly, immediately grabbing her fathers' attention, "He thought that he was, but now he is positive that's he's bi." She said quickly, hoping that they wouldn't catch on to what was being said, but they were too good for that.

The latest factor into the discussion made Hiram and Leroy's blood boil, Leroy was the first one to speak, Hiram was opening his mouth like a goldfish would. "You spent the night at a straight boy's house!?" Leroy said, raising his voice slightly as he spoke, "Rachel how could you? Boys have thoughts…" he said whilst pointing dramatically at his head.

Rachel was taken aback. How could they think Blaine would think or act like that? "No, no Dad. We didn't do anything. You actually thought we'd…" she shuddered, "No. He's my best friend, nothing more." She said with finality in her voice, using it to convince her fathers that everything was alright.

"Nevertheless, you have disobeyed us. Go to your room, young lady!" Leroy said, looking at his daughter, and then he pointed towards the door that lead from the kitchen and out to the hall.

_'God this is boring'_ Rachel thought to herself as she lied on her bed staring up at her ceiling, she had only been in there ten minutes and the lack of anything to do was already picking at her brain, making the seconds drag on until they became minutes. _'Oh stuff this… I'm calling Blaine._' she picked up her phone from her desk, thankful to whatever God that was out there that her dads had forgotten about it. Quickly she dialled Blaine's number…

"Gosh, this house really is a dump." Blaine said to himself as he walked through the rooms on the ground floor. There were plastic cups and glass bottles strewn across the floor and on the kitchen surfaces. Tissues lay in a heap on the coffee table from when Rachel had been crying, all of them were crinkled and screwed up and probably crawling with germs by now.

Just as Blaine sighed to himself and had picked up a black bag, he heard three knocks at the door and before he had even reached the door he knew it was Kurt, he was the only person who knocked like that. He rolled his eyes as he pulled the door open.

In the doorway was a very apologetic looking Kurt, he had his hands behind his back and one leg was crossed across the other as he pouted slightly at Kurt, making his eyes sparkle in the sunlight.

Blaine sighed softly, "What do you want Kurt?" he asked, keeping his voice level, "If it's another argument about my sexuality I'd rather you just go." He said, going to close the door, but he was stopped by Kurt putting his foot in the way.

"It isn't." he said simply and softly. Blaine allowed him to come into the house and lead him to the kitchen where the majority of the mess was. Kurt looked around with an eyebrow raised, taking in all the mess. Trying to ease the tension, a nervous Kurt asked, "Some party you and Rachel had, eh?"

Blaine looked at Kurt bewildered, "That's none of your business. How can you just say that after what happened in school yesterday?" he asked, moving his arms around in the air that was in front of him, trying to prove his point.

Kurt looked down at his shoe laces and shook his head, "I'm sorry." He mumbled, "But what I don't get is why you didn't tell me?"

Blaine had to stop himself from scoffing, "I did remember, after I kissed Rachel at her party I told you I think I might be bi. You weren't exactly supportive, so I pretended that I wasn't. It was easy because I was so into you at the time. Now I'm not, it's opened up that door again" he explained, tracing circles on the floor with his foot.

Kurt was shocked and the sudden realisation hit him like a double decker bus, causing him to slap a hand over his mouth, "Oh my God." He gasped and pointed at Blaine, "You've fallen for Rachel Berry!" he squealed.

"Wha-What?" Blaine laughed nervously as his face looked shocked and also worried. His voice raised an octave or two when he continued, "I… I don't love Rachel! Well I do, but now in that way. She's my best friend, but wait, where was I again? Anyway… I haven't fallen for Rachel!" he finished waving his hand in the air to push away the idea.

Kurt smirked at Blaine, "Okay, whatever you say, Blainers." But then his face got serious, "But now I want to say that I'm sorry," he started with much honesty in his voice, "I should have believed you and I know fully accept that you're bi."

Blaine then smiled, "Apology accepted. Thanks Kurt."

"So, friends?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "Friends." He replied.

"Do you want me to help you clean up all this mess." Kurt asked, trying to be polite as he gestured around the room.

Blaine responded by saying, "If you wouldn't mind. It would be a…" he stopped as he heard his phone ring from inside his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the caller ID and saw that it was Rachel. Suddenly, he felt sick but in a nervous kind of was, he looked up at Kurt and gestured to his phone, "Kurt, I'm just going to take this" he said apologetically.

He walked out the kitchen and closed the door behind him. Blaine had seen the way Kurt had looked at him and had he knew Kurt had seen his blush when he had read who was calling. He was curious and couldn't help but press his ear against the wall and listen.

"Hey Rachel." He heard Blaine say cheerfully. If Blaine's bad lying hadn't been enough, this confirmed his thoughts about Blaine from earlier. Blaine Anderson was definitely in love with Rachel Berry. He then sighed to himself and removed his ear as he felt rude for intruding. Instead he carried on with the cleaning.

"You're really grounded, Rachel?" Blaine asked with a soft laugh of disbelief and he could practically hear Rachel frown on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, Daddy wasn't happy, neither was Dad. So… Do you think you could sneak up and entertain me?" she asked cheekily, whilst currently doing a shoulder stand on her bed.

Blaine smiled, "Sure." He agreed, "How do I sneak up?"

Rachel thought for a moment and then answered, "There's a vine outside my window, you can climb up it," she giggled, "It's just like Rapunzel, minus the hair and substitute it for a vine. I'm the princess and you're my handsome prince coming to rescue me." She laughed.

Blaine felt his heart beat faster when she laughed and smiled as he said, "Sure, I'll see you in a minute, just need to kick Kurt out first."

Rachel quickly responded. "Kurt's round" Blaine said, "I'll tell you later" Then he hung up and walked back into the living room.

He found that Kurt had just about saved his living room; he had managed to fill the black bags with the plastic cups, bottles and tissues and he had put them in the corner ready for Blaine to throw out. Blaine smiled gratefully at Kurt, "Wow. Thanks Kurt. Look, I'm sorry but I've just had Rachel on the phone, she's had a fall out wither her dads and needs some comforting. Do you mind if you go, so I can go over and cheer her up? I know it sounds rude and I don't mean to be but…"

Kurt interrupted Blaine's ramble, "It's fine Blaine, I'll go. I understand. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said with a small smile

After Kurt had left, Blaine went like a shot, following him out of the door not too long afterwards. He was getting more and more excited about seeing Rachel by the second.

When Blaine arrived he went straight around the back of the house, looking up to Rachel's bedroom window and scaling the vine on the wall for various foot holes and grips for his hands and soon enough he had reached the window. Blaine tapped on it lightly, being careful not to disturb Rachel's dads, Rachel had stupidly left the window locked.

"Oops, sorry Blaine. I didn't think about opening the window." She apologized quietly as she reached the window, pulling Blaine in quickly.

Soon enough, Blaine and Rachel were sat facing each other on her bed sat in an almost awkward silence until Blaine broke it, "So what do you want to do?" he asked excitedly.

Rachel grinned devilishly, "Well," she began, "Do you remember when we got drunk and you said you'd tell me about your time with Kurt when we were sober?"

Blaine's face filled instantly with regret, but he nodded his head, "Okay, I will tell you one thing." a he said that, Rachel made herself comfortable, leaning in further to encourage him to continue.

"Well, our relationship was never the same after I found his texts to Chandler." Blaine sighed, looking down at his hands.

Rachel pulled her head back in disgust and began in a threatening tone, "Please tell me he wasn't cheating on you because if he did…"

"Rach!" Blaine cut her off instantly. "He didn't cheat on me, but he was quite flirty with him and my feelings for Kurt just vanished really. It's odd; I didn't go through heartbreak, like you did and like in the films." He took a deep breath, "I guess I just wasn't as in love with him as I thought I was... Anyway this is all getting a bit serious." He said, trying to change the subject quickly.

But Rachel still looked angry, her brow was furrowed and her lips were in a ruler straight line. "I'm so mad; I can't believe he did that." She uttered in disbelief.

Blaine grinned as an idea hit him. "I know what will cheer you up." He said scooting closer and closer to Rachel with an evil grin. Rachel looked at him curiously…

Then all of a sudden, he practically pounced on her and tickled her and tickled her. "Blaine!" She managed between laughs and giggles. "Stop... it... I'm too, ticklish." After a few minutes of amusement on Blaine's part he stopped, having realised how this situation may have looked to anyone if they were to walk through the door right now. He was literally on top of her but, for some strange reason, he couldn't bring himself to get up. He was lost in her eyes, looking from one to the other and taking in the deep browns.

Eventually however he rolled over so he was beside her and said very nervously, whilst looking up at the ceiling. "Rachel... I have something I need to tell you. Well, it's just that, I think I love you." He managed to mutter out.

Before Rachel had a chance to say anything back her dads walked into her room, stopping suddenly as they lay their eyes on their daughter and Blaine. "What's all the racket?" Leroy started.

Then his eyes looked on the boy that was lying next to Rachel, and Blaine swore that he saw a fire go off behind them. "Get out!" He demanded in a roar.

Blaine stood up quickly and didn't even dare to glance at Rachel, he rushed from the room, but was still able to hear the first part of Rachel's lecture, "Young lady, what do you think you are doing? It's bad enough having anyone in your room when you're grounded… but a boy..."

That was all Blaine got to hear, he couldn't help thinking... _She didn't say it back to you, but she didn't really have anytime. But she could of still said it. Just let her find you at school tomorrow. Not the other way around. _So now Blaine had formed his plan.

The next day of school Rachel had searched for Blaine everywhere, she was desperate to tell him that she loved him back, but he was nowhere to be seen. To her relief though, at the end of the day she saw him at the end of the hall, sorting through the books in his locker, "Blaine!" she yelled, grabbing his attention as she ran over to him.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday. I was so distracted by my dads that I forgot to tell you that… I think I love you too." She said quickly as she regained her breath.

Blaine face lit up instantly, "Really?" He asked enthusiastically.

Rachel nodded quickly "Are you going to do anything about it then?" She asked in a quiet but bossy manner.

Blaine looked her in the eyes, cleared his throat and said strongly "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She smiled in response, "I'd love to be."

"So, will I see you tomorrow night?"

Rachel looked confused and Blaine couldn't help but think how cute she looked as he grinned at her. "What's tomorrow night?" she asked curiously.

"Our first date. Come on, let's get going." He said with a cheeky grin, as they hooked arms with each other and walked out of the school, Rachel leaning into Blaine's side.

But little did they know that Finn had overheard their entire conversation and he scowled to himself as he felt the jealous feeling setting into his body. _Rachel don't you worry you will soon be back with me when I'm finished._

**So what did you think? They're together! A massive thank you to NightReaderTillDawn and goodbye for now! xx**


	5. Chapter 5- sorry for taking so long

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did Blaine and Rachel would get together.**

**Chapter 5**

_This is it._ Rachel thought as she heard the doorbell ring from where she was sat in her room, it had to Blaine, the date had been arranged for today and at exactly this time and she knew from Kurt's experience that Blaine was very punctual. Then she heard the door open and a sharp "Hello Blaine." could be heard coming from Leroy.

Rachel guessed that her Dads were still very much angry at Blaine, but obviously they were willing to forgive him because of their daughter. Quietly, she made her way downstairs, moving towards the door as quickly as she could.

Blaine looked up and gave her a nervous but also dazzling smile, "Hey. How are you, Rachel?" he asked in a polite manner. But Rachel was too nervous to speak, which came as a shock to all of them.

"Ready to go?" she managed to ask in a quiet and shy voice. Blaine merely smiled and allowed Rachel to tuck her arm into his as they walked to his car

Blaine drove the car in complete and utter silence, he had no idea as to what he should say because normally he sang to himself in the car, but he wasn't sure that Rachel would appreciate it right now.

The girl in question couldn't stand the silence and she quickly and eagerly asked, "Where are we going?"

Blaine glanced over at her and smiled at how cute and excitable she looked, "We're going to go play mini-golf." he replied lightly.

Rachel's eyebrows raised, "Mini-golf?" she questioned in surprise.

"Yeah," he agreed, "It'll be fun."

Later Rachel and Blaine arrived at the course. Eagerly Blaine collected their clubs and a golf ball each, carrying them to the start of the course. He looked around and saw couples, families with children all playing and laughing together. Cheers would erupt when the ball went straight into the hole and cries were heard every time someone missed. It was a fun atmosphere, brilliant for a first date, Blaine thought.

The first hole was simple enough. There were several small walls that the ball had to avoid in order to get a hole in one all it would take was one simple hit in a straight line and the hole was over. Rachel looked down and giggled, "You first."

Blaine nodded and put his ball down, he got straight into a golfing stance, he had his tongue stuck out slightly as he looked from the ball to the hole. He then tapped the ball, but it didn't go as well as he had hoped, it hit the first wall and bounced back hard enough so it rolled past Blaine. "What was that?" Rachel asked in disbelief, but she was only teasing.

It took twenty retries for Blaine to put the ball, each retry consisting of Blaine running to get the ball again and again. When he had finally done it, Rachel cheered, clapping her hands, "Wow Blaine. Twenty tries. Good golfing."

But Blaine took it to heart and couldn't help but reply in a slightly snappy tone, "Well you go if you think you can do any better."

Rachel only grinned and set her ball down, she quickly tapped it and watched as it rolled into the hole, turning to Blaine she asked with a cheeky grin, "What was it that you said Blaine?"

A few hours later they had managed to complete the whole course just as the sky was starting to darken and as the stars began to twinkle brightly.

Rachel had been expecting to turn left down her street, but Blaine carried on driving, she turned to him, "This isn't the way to my house, where are we going Blaine?"

"To the park. I've made us a picnic." He replied, making Rachel smile.

Soon enough they reached the park, Blaine pulled out the picnic basket from the boot of the car and lead Rachel to his favourite spot. The stars were still twinkling brightly against the darkening sky and the occasional hoot of an owl caught the wind. Just a few yards in front of them was a lake, the moon light shimmering against the ripples caused by the breeze.

Blaine laid down the picnic blanket and allowed Rachel to sit down next to him, he pulled out the sandwiches and passed Rachel hers, she smiled sweetly at him and began to eat.

"This is really sweet of you. Picnic under the stars, it's just like in the movies. I don't think it could be anymore perfect." She said in a day dreamy voice.

Blaine looked over at her, a proud smile on his face, but he had a modest look in his eye. "Really? I don't think it's perfect just yet." He said quietly as he started to lean over, catching Rachel's lips in a soft kiss.

When they parted Blaine blushed and laughed softly, "Now it's perfect." He said to her.

The rest of the evening passed until Rachel yawned, so Blaine took is as his queue to take her home.

Blaine stood holding Rachel's hand as they stood in the doorway to her house, "Goodnight, Blaine. I had a really good time."

The boy rocked on his feet slowly, "Me too. So I guess I will see you at school on Monday…"

At that moment, Rachel realised something that she had currently forgotten, "No. Blaine. Weren't you listening in Glee on Friday? We've been assigned to perform a ballad together. We should practice tomorrow.

Blaine looked surprised, it wasn't like him to miss information like that. But considering the fact that his mind had been preoccupied with thoughts about Rachel and his short fall out with Kurt, you couldn't really blame him. "Yeah. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. At mine, one o' clock." He finished before giving Rachel a short goodbye kiss and leaving with a smile.

The next day came and soon enough it was one o' clock, Rachel had arrived a little early to Blaine's house and they were both now sat in Blaine's bedroom. "So what are we going to sing?" Rachel asked, looking up at Blaine.

He glanced over at her from where he was sorting through his sheet music and his face flushed slightly, "Well, I've kind of been thinking Us Against The World by Westlife."

Rachel smiled "Oh Blaine, that's so cute. I love it. We should get practicing straight away."

But they didn't get much practicing done. Instead there was a lot of kissing and giggling and talking. Blaine couldn't help but grin as he offered Rachel dinner, she gladly agreed with a small laugh and Blaine took her hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

Dinner didn't take long to cook at all. And it was then that they finally practiced. Blaine would sing along with Rachel as he stirred the contents of the pan. Before they knew it and realised it, they had finally succeeded in getting the song just right and the two of them couldn't stop humming it as they ate.

On Monday it was back to school after their first weekend together and soon enough it was time for Glee. Everyone was excited to perform; you could see it in their faces, even the people who weren't in a couple. Blaine noticed that Kurt looked particularly happy, which made him smile. He was glad they were friends.

Mr. Schue walked in and rubbed his hands together, standing at the front and looking around the class, "Right guys, it's time to hear your ballads, who wants to go first?" he asked and as per usual Rachel's hand shot up into the air. Mr. Schue smiled and gestured for her and Blaine to get up and perform as he took a seat.

Then the two of them performed their ballad to a very high standard. Together they danced around each other, moved closer to one another and sang their hearts out. The whole of Glee club watched them with small smiles; even those who were the most competitive couldn't help it.

"That was brilliant guys!" Mr. Schue told them as the whole room erupted into a thunder of applause. "Right. Everyone else, the bar's been set. Let's see if you can beat it."

In turns each couple performed.

"Well." The choir teacher began as he stood up in front of his class. "I think some of you had a little trouble with the emotional side of the ballad. You have to feel it and live through it to make it your own. Take example from Blaine and Rachel's performance." The two looked up and beamed, "Theirs was near perfect."

Rachel's smile turned into a smug one and Blaine placed his arm around her, still sat with his ever modest smile.

Neither of them noticed Finn though, who was giving them both a dirty look. _Smug gits._ He thought to himself as Mr. Schue carried on. "And there was a reason for our ballad theme. I am currently thinking of running a trip, for Glee club, to Paris the city of love!"

Santana gave him a questioning look and cocked her head, "And how are we going to all afford that?"

Mr. Schue grinned as he left the room, coming back with a box of saltwater taffy and holding it up to everyone.

The Glee clubbed moaned in unison.

**Sorry about that. I have massive writers block and I didn't have a clue what to write. Sorry it's especially bad this time. A massive thank you to NightReaderTillDawn. You are amazing. Bye Guys**

**Please review.**


End file.
